


Meeting Uncle James's friends

by Steampunker



Series: Richard/Anyanna [1]
Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: F/M, may or may not contain slash later on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steampunker/pseuds/Steampunker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James has his niece be on Top Gear</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting Uncle James's friends

Walking into my kitchen my cell rings and I see that it was Uncle James calling from the UK. Raising an eyebrow I pick it up wondering why in the world would my uncle be calling me

"Hello?" I answer

"Anyanna, sweetheart, it's Uncle James!" my uncle says and I could hear the smile in his voice

"I do have caller id Uncle James." I laugh "What's going on? Nothing bad I hope." 

"No no, everything's good I'm just calling to ask if you could make a trip to London to be on Top Gear." 

"Me on Top Gear? Are you joking?! Please tell me you’re not." 

"I'm not joking. The producers have seen your racing in America and think it would be great to have you on the show. So do you accept?" 

"Of course Uncle James! Why wouldn't I?" 

"Great, will you be able to make it sometime this week? The show is Tuesday next week but I want to spend some time with my niece." 

"Of course but what about Lauren, Andy, and Sandy?" 

"They can come too! I miss the lot of you!" 

"Cool, I'll call them and we'll see what we can do. Bye Uncle James and love you."

"Love you too sweetheart." I hang up and call up my siblings getting a yes from all three and we make plans to go to London. Andy and Sandy were super excited to go to London and see Uncle James, though I suspect seeing the Top Gear set was the cause of most of their excitement. Two days later my siblings and I were on a plane to London and once we arrived our uncle pulled up in a Ford S-MAX

"Hey Uncle James! Thought you'd pull up in something fancy." Sandy laughs and Uncle James grins

"Well I did need to pick you four up after all. Couldn't fit all of you and your luggage in a Mercedes-Benz SL Class." he laughs hugging us happily. We get into his Ford and we drive to his house talking the entire way. Andy and Sandy race into his house cheering about being back in London and spending time with our 'awesome Top Gear hosting uncle', that title still makes Uncle James giving a proud/smug grin

"So, has Anyanna told you why your here?" Uncle James asks and I grin

"Yeah, spend time with you Uncle James." Lauren laughs

"And watch Anyanna on Top Gear! It's going to be so cool!" Andy says and Sandy agrees with him wholeheartedly making us laugh

"That's right, Anyanna is going to be on Top Gear then we get to do whatever you four want though you have to agree." we nod and he tells us to get some rest since we would be going to the Top Gear test track early in the morning.   
We all woke up around five in the morning and the twins were ready to head to straight to the track, but Uncle James got them to sit down and eat breakfast

"Alright, breakfast THEN we'll head to the test track." he says "Andy, slow down or you'll choke." we all laugh at the sight of Andy shoveling in his food in a hurry to get to the track

"Yes sir." Andy mumbles slowing down. After that breakfast went by quickly and we were back in the Ford S-MAX on our way to Top Gear. The ride wasn't that long but Sandy and Lauren kept fighting over the radio while Uncle James, Andy, and I laughed. Once we arrived the twins raced to the track while the rest of us took our time. Uncle James yells out Jeremy's name making the tall man turn around 

"Who have you got with you James?" Jeremy asks 

"My nieces and nephew." Uncle James answers and we all give Jeremy friendly smiles

"Looks like you have two nieces and two nephews." Andy and Sandy grin looking at each other

"No sir, I'm Sandy and he's my twin brother Andy." Sandy laughs shaking Jeremy's hand

"Pleasure." 

"Right, well the two behind me are Lauren and Anyanna. Anyanna is the one who will be our celebrity racer on today's show." our uncle informs and his mate nods. While they were talking Andy and Sandy had disappeared so Lauren went looking for them and I decided to wander around for a bit checking out the cars. While I was looking at the fords I heard a voice behind me

"Beautiful aren't they?" a male voice asks and I turn around to see the third host of Top Gear, Richard Hammond, smiling at me 

"Yeah, they are. I'm Anyanna by the way." I say shaking his hand

"Richard and it's a pleasure. Are you here for the show?"

"You could say that. My uncle and his mates love the show so I decided to come see what it was all about." his smile grows

"You'll be pleasantly surprised darling." 

"I hope so Mr. Hammond."

"Please, call me Richard. Mr. Hammond just makes me feel old." 

"Alright, well I'll head on my way then. See ya Rich." I jog back over to my uncle to see that my siblings had already made it back

"Where in the world were you Anyanna?" Uncle James asks 

"Checking out the cars is all Uncle." I answer and he nods smiling. We talk about the show for a bit before my siblings join the audience, right behind Uncle James and Richard, while Uncle James and Jeremy sit on their spots. Richard joins them and then Jeremy starts his introduction 

"Right, we're going to our Celebrity laps ladies and gentlemen!" I couldn't help but snicker lightly at Hammond's confused look

"What?" he asks and my uncle laughs that he’s out of the loop 

"Ignoring Hammond's confusion I have to introduce a woman who is a rally driver from America and her name is quite unusual isn't that right James?"

"Yeah, her mum had wanted a child with an unusual name I hear." Uncle James agrees

"Right, well let me introduce Anyanna!" with that I jog on stage giggling at Richard's completely confused expression as Uncle James moves over so I could sit between him and the hamster

"Hey Jeremy and my name is weird huh?" I laugh then look at Richard "Hey Rich, long time no see eh?"

"You've meet the hamster before?" Jeremy asks 

"When I was looking at the cars we met. Had a small chat with him." I answer

"Surprise surprise Hammond, the beautiful girl you were talking too turned out to be our celebrity racer." 

"Oi, calm it with the compliments Jezza." Uncle James warns 

"Ah yes, fun little tidbit for everyone Anyanna is actually James’s niece." Jeremy says and my uncle hugs me grinning. I happily hug him back and laugh lightly as he kisses my temple

"Yes, she's my middle niece actually. My eldest and youngest nieces are behind us along with my only nephew." we turn around to see my siblings who were smiling "You would not believe how excited the twins were to be here." Andy and Sandy blush giving the camera sheepish grins causing laughter from the crowd. We turn back around and Jeremy continues 

"So you were driving the BMW M3. What was your take on it?"

"Better than a bug I can say that, but not one of the best cars I've ever drive so it was alright." I say and he nods

"So you don't like the bug?"

"I like it as much as you three do." we all shared a laugh at that 

"But seriously who wants to see Anyanna's lap?" the entire crowd cheers and I hide my face in my uncle shoulder making him laugh 

"I really don't want to see how bad I did." I say

"I think you did really great, but then again I am your uncle so eh." I grin and sit up straight 

"Let's get this tragedy going then." we turn to the screen and show the video of my lap. I flinch when I started cussing when I almost ran into the grass

"You did really great Anyanna! You tore up the test track!" Jeremy laughs and I grin. The show continues until only my family, Jeremy, and Richard were left. Uncle James was watching as Andy and Sandy ran around looking at all the cars and Jeremy was arguing about something with Richard with my older sister laughing at their antics making me smile. I walk up to my uncle 

"So now what Uncle James?" 

"I was thinking we all go out to eat what do you say?" 

"Of course!" we gather everybody and head to a restaurant/bar racing there, of course Richard and I beat everyone else leaving Jeremy and Andy to pick up the tab.


End file.
